It's Okay to Be Afraid
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: (Sequel to "Runs in the Family") Liam Duval Sterling still isn't a fan of the dentist, but maybe he will have to face his fears when his girlfriend needs treatment.
1. Chapter 1

_Liam's POV_

I was heading to school. I was looking forward to it because I wanted to show my girlfriend, Sophie something. Well—I wanted to play a song for her. It took me all weekend to learn it and I was pretty excited to play it for her.

"Have a good day kiddo." One of my dads said and turned back to see both of them. Which one it was, I had no idea; but I had a feeling it was my dentist dad.

"I will papa." I call him that and I call my other dad, "dad" so it can be less confusing.

"Oh he will, once he finds his girlfriend." My other dad said and I tried to hide a smile, which was making its way out at the mention of Sophie's name.

"Jeffy, you're embarrassing him." My dad said and he was right about that. He then grabbed my face and I smiled, but not with my teeth; I will probably regret it. "You have a beautiful smile, Liam. Embrace it! I am sure Sophie loves it." And I did. I left then, I wanted to avoid another one of those moments until at least after school.

I loved them both, just not when they talked about Sophie. They tended to say it was cute or whatever and I hated it. I really don't need to be called "cute" or "adorable" in front of my girlfriend and have her laugh at me; even though I know she wouldn't. I guess it's a typical feeling for a high school boy.

* * *

><p>I got to school and found Sophie in the courtyard, talking to my best friend, Caleb. "I better go, you and lover-boy probably have some—loving to do." He said and winking at me. I through an empty water bottle at him as laughed, walking away from Sophie and I. Sometimes, he liked to do that as much as my dads liked to.<p>

"So he tells me you had something you wanted to show me." Sophie stated. Damn that big mouth; now I know I made the right choice and not telling Caleb what I was going to show her.

"Uhh yeah." I said nervously. I then opened my guitar case and took my guitar out. Took my guitar pick out of my pocket and sat down on the grass in front of Sophie. "I wanted to play this for you. I hope you like it."

_That's what I like about you  
>You hold me tight<br>Tell me I'm the only one  
>Wanna come over tonight?<br>Yeah_

_Keep on whispering in my ear  
>Tell me all the things that I wanna hear<br>'Cause it's true, that's what I like about you_

_What I like about you  
>You really know how to dance<br>When you go up, down, jump around  
>Think about true romance, yeah<em>

_Keep on whispering in my ear  
>Tell me all the things that I wanna hear<br>'Cause it's true, that's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you  
>That's what I like about you<br>That's what I like about you  
>That's what I like about you<em>

_What I like about you  
>You keep me warm at night<em>

_Never wanna let you go  
>Know you make me feel alright<em>

_Keep on whispering in my ear  
>Tell me all the things that I wanna hear<br>'Cause it's true, that's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

When I finished and put the guitar to the side I notice that Sophie was smiling and it was the kind you couldn't take off your face; I assumed it was a good sign. She then kissed me.

"You're too sweet." Sophie replied.

"No you are." I said and kissed her cheek, but as I did I saw her and I wondered if I did something wrong. "What's wrong?"

"I rather you kiss me on the lips." Sophie said and kissed me on the lips. I wasn't sure if I was buying it. I didn't think most people cringe after getting a kiss on a cheek—I don't know. Something was up, but I guess I would have to figure that out.

* * *

><p><strong>I was in Choir today and suddenly this idea came into my head. :) So this will be multiple chapters, how many? Not sure yet, at least three.<strong>

**So Liam sang to his girlfriend Sophie. And it looks like Sophie might be hiding something from Liam. This is set a few years after "Runs in the Family", so Liam and Sophie are sixteen. Liam is played by Luke Benward and Sophie is played by Lucy Hale. (Links to edits on my profile). **

**Song: ****What I Like About You (5 Seconds Of Summer)**

**Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sophie's POV_

For the first time ever I was happy that I had to get to class—and that it was a different one than what Liam had. I had a feeling he didn't believe my excuse back there when he kissed me on the cheek. Things were falling into place.

It's sort of a long story—well maybe not.

I was at Liam's house one day and while he went upstairs to grab some things, his fathers had a chat with needed me to do a favor for them. They explained to me that despite what everyone thought, Liam wasn't a fan of the dentist any more than anyone else. They told me that he has been avoiding going in for a while—I found it a little strange he went to his father for appointments; personally that would be uncomfortable for me.

They asked me if I could find a way to convince him to go in and even though I was hesitant at first, I knew that this would probably be good for Liam. I liked him and I cared about him. I agreed to find a way.

I am in the drama department and I guess I am sort of taking on a role of my own with this. I know there would have been similar ways, but hey, this could work out just as well. Especially since I wouldn't be the one convincing Liam to go; he would be convincing me to go.

Knowing Liam, he would even with his fear; even if he doesn't admit it.

I was faking a toothache right now and I was sure Liam would catch on; which was the idea. I needed him to but not too quickly. I may hated the fact that I was lying to him, but I loved him and I think this is a good way—hopefully.

The only way this won't work is if he catches on; which he won't because I am a good actress.

* * *

><p>I didn't really get a chance to speak with Liam that much during 2nd or 3rd period, but eventually it was time for lunch and I could talk to him. We sat at our usual table in which his best friend Caleb joined us. It was just the three of us—it's been like this since we met last year.<p>

"So am I going to be enjoying my lunch or you going to sing another sappy love song to Sophie?" Caleb questioned and both Liam and I took a turn throwing some kind of food at him.

"You're jealous because I have a girlfriend." Liam said and kissed me on the lips. Caleb rolled his eyes and the three of us started laughing. He was very sarcastic and I just wonder how our lives would be without his craziness or sarcasm.

"I'll be back, going to get my lunch." Caleb said, taking off his backpack and leaving it there, while he went to get lunch—or a thing of French fries in his case.

"We're alone…" Liam said, smiling at me.

"Are you going to sing me another song?" I asked and he leaned in and kissed me again. Then on the cheek—He was catching on. Caleb didn't come back and we just decided to start eating and Liam I talked a bit, and then I stole a chip from him and "clumsily bit it" and "winced in pain"—Liam obviously noticed that time.

"Sophie! What's wrong?" Liam asked me, he knew something was wrong. I wasn't going to let him find out that easily.

"Nothing—I uh bit my cheek." I said.

"Sophie—" He tried, but I cut him off.

"Liam, I'm fine. Okay?" I said and we didn't really speak about it when Caleb came back. We ate lunch mostly in silence while Caleb talking about stuff. Liam was figuring me out and I knew it—well he was figuring out what he thought I was hiding.

It's all a working progress.

* * *

><p><span><em>Liam's POV<em>

After 4th period, I met up with Caleb as well got ready for Gym. That and first period were the only different classes I had from Sophie—this would probably be my only time to figure out what is going on with her without her knowing right away. Something was wrong and I had to know what.

"Hey, do you know what's going on with Sophie?" I asked Caleb and he looked at me funny; he had no idea what I was talking about.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He might be of little to no help.

"She is acting funny." I told him. "This morning I kissed her on the cheek and she winced. She told me it was nothing and then had lunch she told me she bit her cheek after moaned in pain." I explained to him and his next expression was one I did not understand. "What?"

"Liam, come on, it's obvious what's going with Sophie—isn't your dad a dentist?" He asked me and I nodded, but what did that have to with anything?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sophie's got a toothache."

* * *

><p>I was thinking about what Caleb told me all day. I looked at Sophie as she sat next to me in all my other classes throughout the day. What was I going to say to her? I knew now thinking about it had to be a tooth bothering—I should have known since lunch, but I guess I wanted to believe she was alright.<p>

After school was over, we met up at the front of the school. I guess I was going to wing it because I had no idea on what to say—what could I say?

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Sophie asked me. "Are you okay?" She asked me, noticing something was bothering me now.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a toothache?" I asked her and she frowned. I noticed she looked down—she maybe didn't want to have this conversation with me.

"What do you—"

"Sophie—"

"Okay fine!" Sophie exclaimed. "It's nothing Liam, it will go away like it always does." She said, calmer. Being the son of a dentist, I knew that wasn't true. I also knew that phrase very well because I used to use the same thing.

"Sophie, it's not fine." I said and tried to take her hands, but she pulled away from me. "You need to go to a—" She cut me off there.

"No! I'm fine!" She exclaimed and I noticed a few people looked at us. She was drawing some unwanted attention—well I didn't care. This was about her needs, not me or whatever. "It's not that bad. It will be fine in a few days, I swear."

"Sophie, you know it's not wise to lie to your boyfriend." I said and she sort of grinned. "Especially if that boyfriend's father is a…dentist." I wanted to see what the pause would do and once I said the word "dentist", I noticed she looked a little uneasy; I knew that look very well as I used to have the same look.

"Liam, I'm not going to a dentist." Sophie stated.

"Sophie, there's nothing to be afraid of." I told her. "You'll feel better afterwards."

"No!" She said and walked away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>So Sophie doesn't really have a toothache, she is actually trying to get Liam to the dentist office. What do you think Liam will do now about Sophie?<strong>

**Don't forget to review**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sophie's POV_

When I got home that night, I thought about how long I would be able to keep this going. What if it lasted long than I anticpated? I didn't like lying—I just kept telling myself it's for Liam's own good.

Around 8 P.M. I got a text from Liam and opened it.

_Please go to the dentist._

He cared a lot about me and it was clear that he was going to do what it takes to get me there. Maybe not too much longer. Around twenty minutes later I got a text from Liam's dentist dad. I grinned, I wouldn't have to keep this up too much longer.

* * *

><p><span><em>Liam's POV<em>

Caleb met up with me after Sophie had left the scene. "Didn't go well did it?" Caleb questioned and I shook my head; it went the opposite way.

"I wish there was something I could do. I mean, she's in pain, but she won't go to the dentist." I said, walking with him.

"No one really wants to go to the dentist, Liam. I mean not all of us have dentist fathers like you do." Caleb replied.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Liam, your father being a dentist, it's easier for you to go there." Caleb said and I made sure I didn't show any signs of that being false. I did not want Caleb to know even with my father, I hated the dentist as much as the next guy. "You know, Sophie probably has her reasons like everyone else for not liking dentist appointments."

"I'm not saying that I don't understand, I just wish she would let me help her." I hated seeing her in pain, I loved Sophie. It especially pained me because I had been where she was before. "Any ideas on what to do?"

"I don't know, but I am sure you will figure it out." Caleb said and then left me there wondering on what to do.

* * *

><p>I came home and I am sure my dad noticed how unhappy I looked. I went straight up to my room and laid on my bed, trying to think about what I could do about Sophie. I texted her asking her to please go but there was no answer; she was either not talking to me or that was a silent no.<p>

"Hey, are you alright?" My dad asked me and I shook my head. But then I got an idea and I half grinned.

"Can you get papa in here?" I asked him and he nodded and called him up here. He came up to my room and joined the two of us.

"What's going on, Liam?" He asked me. I told him and dad about what was going with Sophie; about her toothache and refusal to go to the dentist.

"I just want to help her." I said, as I finished explaining the situation.

"I know." My dad said, he knew very well what the fear of the dentist was like since both myself and my dad had it ourselves.

"What should I do?"

"Liam, we've all been through our fair share of helping with the dentist fear." My papa said. "I'm sure you're going to find a way to help Sophie." It didn't really help at first—especially since I didn't really get over my phobia yet, but then I had an idea. I may not have fully gotten over my fear yet, but maybe I could help Sophie; I had to.

"I have an idea."

* * *

><p>The next day I was meeting Sophie and I wasn't sure how she was going to take this; hopefully not too bad. I knew she was probably going to want to kill me at first, but hopefully it wouldn't end that way. "Hi." I said once we saw each other.<p>

"Hey, I'm not mad you or anything." Sophie replied. She noticed that I was uneasy.

"Look, I need to tell you something." I told her and she was listening. "I made you an appointment to see my dad."

"You WHAT?!" She practically yelled and she looked like she could kill me.

"Just hear me out." I said. "Sophie—"

"Don't you Sophie me! I am fine, I told you that I am fine. I don't need to see a dentist!" I cut her off, I was allowed to if she was allowed to—if that made sense.

"Sophie, listen to me." I said and she stopped screaming at me and was waiting for me to talk. "Sophie, you are not fine. You are in pain and you are just so afraid something that is going to happen that you would rather live with the pain—trust me, I know."

"Wait, you—?"

"Yes, I used to be afraid of them too." I admitted—well half admitted. I wanted to tell her I still was, but I don't know. I just couldn't. I felt like a baby for still being afraid of dentists—or my dad's day job and I think this was already helpful with her; I never told anyone about how I felt about dentists before. How would it look if people found out that I used to be scared of dentists—even if my dad was one too. "I used to get the same feeling. You feel a panic attack coming on and you might even want to run, hide, or cry."

"But you're—"

"Yeah, yeah." I said, I heard it all before. "Just because my dad is a dentist doesn't mean I have to like them more than anyone else does." I said, it was true. I would never understand why everyone thought I liked going or I wasn't ever afraid of them. Or why they assume I always went to my dad—it wasn't always that way, but I will admit they are better than the alternative. "It's not like I look forward to my bi- yearly appointments." Sophie laughed a little and so did I. Also because I try to get out of them and I have been avoiding them for a bit.

"I guess it helps that you understand how I feel—even if you are trying to make me go." Sophie said, was I getting through to her or not?

"Sophie, I promise you nothing will happen. I asked my dad and he said he could treat you and trust me, he is one of the best." I told her and she grinned a little. "I will be there with you the whole time, so can you please go?"

"Liam, I don't know."

"Sophie, please. You're in pain and I hate seeing you in pain. Please, I promise this will be worth it." I told her as I took her two hands and smiled at her. "I swear I will not let anything happen to you."

"Okay. I'll go." Sophie agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>So it looks like Sophie's plan is falling into place. Liam doesn't suspect a thing. Also Caleb is played by Dylan O'Brien (Edit Link on profile).<strong>

**Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Liam's POV_

After school, my dad picked Sophie and I up from school and dropped us off at my papa's office; Sophie was going to be the last patient of the day so he would drive us home afterwards. After he dropped us off, I looked Sophie who was staring at the building. She was scared and there was nothing wrong with it; I just wished I could take it away. I took her hand and she gave me a nervous—no terrified looked and I smiled. "Everything is going to be fine, Soph."

"I don't know if I can do this." Sophie said, ignoring my comment.

"Yes you can." I told her, taking both of her hands as I led her into the building slowly. "You have met my papa, he won't hurt you. And remember, I'm going to be there the whole time." We kept walking until we got into the empty waiting room and sat down. He told me this morning to wait in the waiting room because he did have a patient right before Sophie.

I held her hands, rubbing my thumb back and forth on the back of her hand as we waited. Then we heard a sound coming from another room—oh the horrid sound. I somehow forgot how much I hated the sound; it gave me chills.

I looked at Sophie, hoping she didn't see me jump. I smiled at her and she smiled back. A few minutes we saw a man leave the office along with my papa coming out to see us. Sophie tensed up when she saw him.

"Sophie." He said and she looked up nervously. I could see she looked even more anxious since he came out. "Don't worry, first we're going to take some x-rays, okay?" Sophie nodded, squeezing my hand. Papa took her back and did the x-rays while I went into the exam room.

* * *

><p><span><em>Sophie's POV<em>

Liam's father took me back to the room to get "x-rays" while he went into the exam room we would be in a few minutes. I wondered if he was going to talk to me; I wouldn't blame for wanting to know why I chose this method.

"Liam told me you are quite the actress, but—"

"I'm flattered." I replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, was this your first choice when my husband and I asked you to do this favor?" He asked me and I honestly don't know if it was my first or if it was after I decided that those might not work as well. I shrugged. "It's fine, I guess trick the phobic patient is a method—I remember using it."

"On Liam?" I asked.

"No my husband." He replied. So both Liam and his other dad both were afraid—I guess it runs in the family. "Anyway, thanks again for doing this."

"So does he have something wrong or what?" I asked wondering if Liam was just really good at hiding pain or if he was just avoiding this place altogether.

"No, but I guess I'll see." I nodded, I really hoped that he didn't have anything wrong. I imagined this would be stressful for him, especially when he found out that I had tricked him into coming here.

"Well, we better get back." I stated and he nodded in agreement. Liam was waiting and we didn't want to make him wait for too long. I had to get back into "character" and then I followed his father back into an exam room where Liam was.

* * *

><p><em><span>Liam's POV<span> _

I paced back and forth. I noticed all the tools and felt a small pit in my stomach—I guess things never change.

Eventually Sophie walked into the room and stood by me as my papa came into the room. Sophie grabbed my hand once he sat down next to the patient's chair. "Why don't you take a seat Sophie? I'd like to have a look before looking at the x-rays." He said, smiling. I looked at Sophie with a grin; she didn't notice. She didn't move, she stood there and kept squeezing my hand tighter and tighter.

"Ow, ow!" I exclaimed when she started to squeeze a little too hard. "Soph, ease up on the grip. Please." She did a little, but I eventually had to let go.

"Liam." Sophie and I turned to look at my papa. "Why don't you show Sophie that it isn't so bad?" He suggested and at the point, I gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>So it looks like it has fallen into place. Liam has fallen into Nick and Sophie's trap! Liam in the chair is up next! :)<strong>

**Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Liam's POV_

"_Liam, why don't you show Sophie that it isn't that bad?"_

The suggestion was good, but I couldn't ignore the feeling in my stomach; it was not a happy feeling. I stared at the chair and quickly glanced at my father pondering what to do. Were my hands shaking? No, it was just my imagination. I looked over at Sophie, who had been looking at me.

"Take a seat, Liam." My dad said as he patted the patient's chair; it sounded all too familiar. I walked over to the chair and sat in it. I rubbed my sweaty palms on my jeans as my dad put on some gloves and I forced a smile that Sophie could see; she believed it. My dad then put a dental bib on me and lowered the chair.

_Relax Liam. Everything is okay. Don't let Sophie see__ you__ act like a wimp. _I told myself as I let a breath out and my dad turned the light on—which blinded me for a few seconds. I felt this lump in my throat as I heard him pick up his tools—god what is wrong with me? I'm afraid of my own father. Has my phobia gotten worse?

"Okay Liam, open wide." My dad instructed. I slowly opened my mouth and let his tools enter my mouth; they felt cold as I felt them scrap and poke my teeth. "You were due for a check-up anyways." He whispered and I laughed a little with the tools still scraping and my mouth wide open. I looked over to see if Sophie was watching and she was—she seemed calmer. Probably because she wasn't the one in the chair being poked at.

Eventually my dad retracted the tools and I got to breathe for a second while he got the polisher ready. "Close your eyes and open up." He said and I complied; the closing of my eyes was what I was very happy to do. Strangely, it helped me relax—don't know how to explain it, but it helps. Eventually he finished and let me rinse the disgusting taste out of my mouth.

I looked over and saw Sophie laughing at my disgust of the mint taste that was in my mouth. "Haha, very funny." I said as laid back down on the chair. "Okay, I'll just do the exam." He told me and I nodded—this was mine and everybody else's least favorite and most dreaded part of the check-up: the exam. I didn't have any kind of toothache recently so I knew I was fine; but it didn't mean I had to like it. "Open up."

I slowly opened my mouth and the exam began. I felt him taping and even a little scraping—didn't he do enough of that already? I felt somewhat relaxed until he switched to my left side and tapped one of the molars in the back. I yelled and he pulled the tools out quickly—oh god. Please don't tell me I need something fixed.

"I'm so sorry Liam." My dad apologized and I nodded. I knew he didn't do it on purpose. I rubbed my cheek as I felt the faint throb from my tooth. "Open back up, I'll take a look at that."

Once I did, he would know what problem I had and I would too. I didn't want to know—why couldn't I just be done and everything be perfect—at least for now? I didn't want to open again, but I looked at Sophie and I couldn't chicken out.

I opened my mouth a little bit. "A little more." My dad asked and opened more and I felt the tools go to the back of my mouth and I closed my eyes. I started to squirm in my seat; I felt really uncomfortable. "Just relax." My dad whispered, I hope Sophie didn't hear that.

Eventually my dad retracted the tools and I heard them being put back onto the tray. I opened my eyes as he turned off the light and moved the chair up. "Okay?" I said, wondering what was wrong.

"You have a small cavity on your molar." My dad told me. My heart may have dropped a little when I heard the word "cavity". Now feel almost how I did when I was thirteen and I first came in here with my dads. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to grab a few things so I can fill it for you really quick." He said and left Sophie and I alone in the room.

Why was I so afraid? I have had a filling before and I knew what to expect. Why was this happening? I closed my eyes for a moment and I kept picturing the drill—that must be it. I remember in the waiting room after hearing it—it made me jump. I guess hearing that horrid sound brought back those horrible memories.

I was telling Sophie how there isn't anything to be afraid of and yet here I am. In the dentist chair about to get another filling and I am shaking in fear. "Hey." Sophie said and I opened my eyes.

"I was just resting my eyes." I lied. Probably worse than the excuses she tried yesterday with me.

"Liam, it's okay." She said, smiling. "I know you're scared."

"I'm n-not scared." I lied. It sounded worse coming out than it did in my head. It would have been more believable for me to have shaken my head as a response.

"Yeah right, you look more terrified than I have ever seen you." Sophie stated and she was right. There was no point lying anymore; I was scared—more than that. I was terrified. "What happened to there's nothing to be afraid of."

I sighed, burying my face into my hands and running it through my hair; I felt like I could burst into tears at any moment. If I did however, I would never live it down. Sophie would probably laugh up a storm. "Okay, I'm scared. Happy?" I replied, turning away from her.

"You told me there was nothing to be afraid of."

"I know." I said, not looking at her. "I know I shouldn't feel like this, but I can't help it. And when we came in here and we heard the d-drill in the waiting room—it brought me back further."

"You're going to be fine."

"I'll tell you something, nobody ever knows. Not even my dads." I said and she nodded. I told her about an experience I had before I started coming here and letting my dad perform check-ups and such on me. Now I was officially shaking. "Now you know why I'm such a wimp." I looked away and wiped a tear that was falling as I remembered that horrible experience; one of the reasons I hated talking about the dentist. "I didn't even tell my dads about it when it happened."

I heard footsteps and someone's hand on my cheek and she pulled it towards her. God she saw me crying over something so stupid—I am sixteen for crying out loud. I tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let me. She wiped my tears away and then kissed my forehead.

"Okay, I have a confession to make." She said. "I don't really have a toothache."

"Sophie—"

"Liam, your dads talked to me a few days ago and asked me if I would be willing to try and get you down here to get checked out. They told me that you hadn't been here for a while because you are afraid." She explained. "So I faked having a toothache and being scared to get you here for your check-up." I almost didn't believe what I was hearing. She did what?!

"You did what?!"

"I know, I felt so guilty about it. I hated lying to you and I'm sorry." Sophie said, I wasn't really mad at her. I was really just being stressed out from being in this situation.

"Just promise next time you will just force me to go instead of going through all this." I said and she nodded. I looked down at my hands that were shaking. I guess since she knew everything I didn't need to hold everything back now. "Sophie." I said and she looked up at me. "I'm scared."

"Someone very smart and brave once told me, it's okay to be afraid." Sophie said and I grinned; I remembered there being more words mixed in, but oh well. They touched foreheads and I was smiling now. "Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time. I promise."

I loved having someone like Sophie in my life. Sophie and I saw my dad come back into the room and I knew it had to begin.

"You ready, Liam?" My dad asked me. I looked at Sophie, who smiled and then grabbed my hand. I nodded at my dad and he reclined the chair and turned the light on. I took a few deep breath as my dad prepared the injection I would get in a few minutes.

"Open up for me." He said and I complied. "Close down a little." He said and once I was open just enough, he put the injection in. Okay, not too bad. "We'll wait for that to take effect." My dad says and I go into my pocket and find that my iPod isn't there. Oh god, I just have left it in my bag that my other dad took home.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked me as I started to look distressed again.

"My iPod—I think I left in my bag. Which is in my other dad's car." I told her.

"I can—never mind. I think mine is in the same place" She replied and I sighed. Now I'm going to have to hear it—that horrid sound. I looked at that tool as my dad came back into the room.

"You doing okay, bud?" My dad asks me.

"I don't have my iPod, so I guess I have to hear it today." I said calmly, but I honestly felt on the verge of crying; I hated that sound. It made my teeth hurt thinking about it and if I jumped after hearing it faintly in the waiting room—this will be worse because it will actually be inside my mouth.

"It's not that bad." My dad said as he picked it up and turned it on and jumped again. "Can you feel your face Liam?" My dad asked and I shook my head. "Then don't worry, it won't hurt a bit. And if you need a break, just raise your hand and I will stop."

"Open up, Liam." He asked me and I tried to bring myself to do it, but I couldn't. All I could think about was the sound and pain. I shook my head and covered my mouth with one hand—childish maybe, but I couldn't help it. "You need to open your mouth." He said and I know I did, but I could. I started to, but I couldn't finish. "Liam, it's not going to hurt you." I knew my dad wouldn't hurt me with it, but my brain was stuck on the time where it did and I couldn't shake it.

Then I felt someone grab my hand again and looked to see Sophie. "It's going to be okay, Liam. Now you need to open your mouth." Sophie told me and somehow I felt a little safer. I opened my mouth a little bit.

"Wider. Wider" My dad told me and once I opened enough he turned on the drill and I squeezed my eyes closed and Sophie's hand. I was tense for the first few seconds, but it got easier as it went on. I still hated the sound, but at least I got through this part. My dad then filled the hole and dried it and I was done.

"All done." My dad said and we were both happy for that. "Was that so bad?" Now I really feel childish, I started to blush.

"Everything is okay." Sophie said and I attempted to kiss her on the cheeks—at least I knew for sure this time that it wouldn't be painful or one of us.

* * *

><p><strong>So Liam faced his fear with a little help from Sophie. Also she admitted that she tricked him and he admitted something to her. Anyway, that's the end of it. Thank you for reading and enjoying it! <strong>

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
